


Detention

by nothing_much



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Aaron sighed. Detention. 3 days’ worth. With one of the extra teachers whom he didn’t even know the name of. Because of… reasons. He called his mum to tell her he’d be late, and started to walk to the assigned classroom. It was empty, except for the teacher. He sat down in a corner with his books. He had some things to work with and took the chance.Someone else opened the door and came in. He looked up and regretted all his life choices. Especially the ones that lead him to detention. The person walking in was Robert Sugden.





	1. Detention

**Author's Note:**

> So, since I can't seem to find my way to end stories right now, I cut the story in two, and let you have the beginning here... I'm also trying to use other fandoms to get writing again, and hopefully I will get my writing started again, because I really enjoy it.
> 
> Happy reading!

Aaron sighed. Detention. 3 days’ worth. With one of the extra teachers whom he didn’t even know the name of. Because of… reasons. He called his mum to tell her he’d be late, and started to walk to the assigned classroom. It was empty, except for the teacher. He sat down in a corner with his books. He had some things to work with and took the chance. 

Someone else opened the door and came in. He looked up and regretted all his life choices. Especially the ones that lead him to detention. The person walking in was Robert Sugden. 

Robert was a class above him and rumoured to be the teacher’s pet. It was said he did stuff for higher grades. Including hand jobs, and blowjobs. No one knew for sure. But he seemed the type as far as Aaron was concerned. The teachers treated him differently than other students and he seemed to get favours. He had high grades and seemed as unpopular with his peers, as he seemed popular with the teachers.

Aaron closed off put headphones in, and started working. He saw Robert talking to the teacher, and sit down in front of him. He wondered what wonder boy had done, to make him get detention. He wasn’t interested enough to ask though. The teacher seemed to strike up a conversation with him though. Aaron lifted his head phones to try to listen in. There was something about food. He didn’t want to know. He put them back on. Trying to ignore the creep factor.

Two hours later he was done for the day. He gathered his things and left the room. Behind him the teacher and Robert left together. As he walked to the bus, he saw them walking towards a car, and leaving together. He frowned. He didn’t want to know.  
The next day went really slow and he wasn’t looking forward to the two hours of detention. He hoped at least he would be alone today. No way Robert Sugden done anything to award him more than one day of detention. Maybe they used it as an excuse to hook up. As he entered the room he realised that his maths teacher was there today and he settled close to the man. He needed all the help he could get in maths. 

He was alone, and got all the help he needed. He was quite happy as he left after two hours. He’d accomplished a lot, and tomorrow was Friday. Last day of the week, and last detention for quite a while, he hoped. The bus was on time, and he was quite happy on the way home. He’d been right. Robert Sugden had not earned more detention than one occasion. Which was a relief, since, yeah, creep factor.

Fridays had a tendency to feel short. And this day was no exception. By lunch he had his whole weekend planned. He’d not done a lot of the planning himself. But still. He was going with it. The afternoon was a blur of lessons, and he finally entered the detention hall. Same teacher as the first day, and Robert was already sitting in front of him. Just his luck. He frowned and grunted before he sat down in the back. Well no such luck today as the teacher told him to move forward and sit by Robert, by the desk. He did as he was told and sat down on the chair beside the blonde student.

He took his books out, put his earbuds in, and started with his homework. The other two in the classroom seemed to have an easy going conversation beside him. Suddenly Robert knocked on his shoulder. He took his earbud out and looked at him. Expecting some school related question. But Robert surprised him by asking him about a movie. The teacher scoffed. 

Suddenly Aaron was involved in a heated discussion about Marvel movies and “real” action movies. He was really enjoying the argument and time passed very quickly. By the end of the first hour they had gone from scoffing at each other’s arguments to challenging them. In the end Robert challenged Aaron to really watch the latest Marvel picture, which he had kept away from. And in return he would see the first Die Hard movie. Without hesitation they made plans to meet up the next day, being Saturday.  
Leaving the detention hall, he realised what he’d gotten pulled into. He already had plans for tomorrow. With his friends. Whom he would have to cancel with. Giving them a good reason. He almost face palmed himself. 

*

This was not supposed to be so difficult. It wasn’t a date. He just needed clothes to wear. Any clothes. He was still naked. Hadn’t even managed to choose a pair of briefs. In the end his mum made the decision for him by knocking on his door and telling him the time. He just grabbed the closest things. Which happened to be skinny jeans, a black tee, and a purple hoodie. And yeah, he had to have underwear. He frowned and chose a pair of black boxer briefs.

He had to hurry to be at the meeting place in time. Like it mattered. His stomach churned when he saw Robert already waiting for him outside the theatre. He blamed it on being hungry, and decided to go for a large popcorn. 

Their seats were in a corner in the back of the theatre. Since it was an afternoon show, there wasn’t a lot of people in the audience. They sat down and Aaron put his popcorn on his knees, and drink in the armrest of the seat. By the time the trailers began, he was sitting comfortable eating his popcorn. He offered some to Robert who started picking a few from his box now and then. It was quite distracting, Aaron got stuck looking at his hands. As well as the rest of him they looked really good. 

He was shocked by that thought. Did he think Robert looked good? Well yes. And that feeling he had in his stomach when he’d spotted Robert outside the theatre. Did he fancy Robert maybe? Was he attracted to him. He didn’t want to dwell on the thought, but the movie wasn’t that good. He let his mind wander instead. 

They’d gotten along just fine in the classroom which was why he agreed to go to the movies with him. It had felt like they’d known each other for ever. Even though they’d hardly even saw each other in the corridors. What with them not sharing any classes, being in different grades too. Detention was the only place they had in common, and Robert didn’t seem like the kind that got detention on a regular basis. And Aaron should know. He did. The only time he’d even seen the blonde in the room was with the sub teacher.

There was some shouting on the screen and he zoomed back and tried to grasp what was happening. When the action started, the movie was a bit more interesting and he managed to keep his attention to it, and not think too much about his company. He glanced at him one last time. Nope, still gorgeous.

When the movie ended Aaron was a little nervous about what was going to happen. He’d told friends that he was going to spend the day at home with his mum, and that he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to join them for their evening plans. Maybe Robert wanted to get it over with and go to his place to watch the Die Hard movie immediately. And in that case maybe they would run into one or more of his friends. He didn’t like the prospect. Not that he didn’t want to be seen with Robert he just didn’t want the teasing he knew was going to follow it.

As they left the theatre he hesitantly asked Robert about it, and they decided to head for Aarons place. Robert bought take out and Aaron drinks. He was relieved when they reached his door, and they’d met none of his friends. They sat down in the living room to eat. At first there was an awkward silence. But then Robert started talking about the movie they’d seen, and it wasn’t long before they were bantering, exchanging insults about each other’s tastes in movies. Aaron suggesting Robert was a nerd. 

The movie was left forgotten in the DVD, as they kept talking. Robert proved to be animated and really fun to talk to, and be around. Aaron was more than a little attracted to him.  
It didn’t take long before Robert asked where his parents were. Aaron told him his mum worked late, in a pub. Robert shrugged. “Better than having my dad and brother work at the school you go to” he told Aaron, who looked at him in shock. “Yeah” Robert smirked “you don’t think I’d really get detention, do you?” he asked. Aaron shrugged. “Well. I did” he answered. To which Robert smirked.

He couldn’t resist asking about the rumours surrounding Robert. “Is that where the rumours started then?” He tried to seem indifferent. Robert looked at him “I don’t know which rumours you refer to, but when you look like me” he smirked “people are always gonna talk” he continued. “I know there are rumours about me and teachers, because they see me with Dad and Andy, and well… come to their own conclusions. I get good grades because I study.” 

Aaron had the decency to blush. “Well, being the kid to someone who works at a pub, I know about people’s conclusions and expectations” he shrugged. “People always expect me to fix alcohol for them”. Their eyes met for a brief second. Aaron’s heart skipped a beat. He caught his breath when his phone rang. 

When he hung up on his mum and walked back in the room. Robert was leaning back in the sofa, and on the screen John McClane sat in the limousine with Argyle. Aaron sat back beside Robert in the sofa. The moment had passed, but he was very aware of the boy next to him. He kept sneaking glances at him, more than once their eyes met briefly. 

Halfway through the movie Aaron got a text message from one of his friends asking if he’d changed his mind and wanted to hang out with them instead of his mum. He wrote a quick reply, declining. He stopped a moment to ask himself why, but then pushed the thought away. They spent the rest of the evening enjoying Die Hard, Die Hard 2, and a lot of teasing and bantering. 

It was late when Robert left, and Aaron didn’t really want him to, but he had plans in the morning, which was why he couldn’t stay longer. Aaron didn’t want to ask him to stay, he felt like it would be making him vulnerable. 

He went to bed early, not expecting to hear anything from Robert during the Sunday, so he wasn’t disappointed. Well, no. He wasn’t that disappointed. Well if he wanted to talk to Robert that much, he could text him himself. And Nope. Not an option.  
Monday in school felt awkward, he was glancing around to see if he could see Robert anywhere. No such luck. He tried to concentrate on his school work and classes. At lunchtime he realised he still had his last detention, and hoped Robert would be there. His friends were talking with him, but he was hardly answering. It hadn’t been a week since he’d met Robert the first time. And now he seemed like the centre of his universe.

He was happy his friends had no clue. Well. Some clue, they kept asking him about who he was looking for. He kept shrugging them off. Pretending not to be bothered. He caught a glimpse of him in a corridor during recess. As soon as he did, the friend speaking to him turned and looked down the corridor. “Who are you looking for? Who did you see?” he asked. Aaron shrugged again. Obviously, he was quite obvious. 

As the last of his detention drew closer he started to fidget. He was early to the room, and had to wait outside. His stomach churned as he saw the temp with Robert walking close behind. He raised his hand to wave at him. He smiled as Robert waved back.  
They sat beside each other and Aaron brought out his homework. Robert did the same. When Aaron got stuck, Robert seemed to notice and helped him until he understood what to do. This continued until there was just a couple of minutes left of his detention. He didn’t want it to end. He wanted a reason to see Robert again. Well, and he didn’t really want to spend more time in detention.

Robert seemed to feel the same, and squirmed a little, before he asked Aaron if he wanted to do something after school the following day. Aaron took a deep breath and nodded.

*

This was a date, wasn’t it? He was going on a date after school. With an older guy? And he really didn’t feel like proper dressing up, since he’d spend the whole day in school first. He settled on clean clothes. All black. Nothing spectacular. Comfortable. Nice. His friends looked at him and they all asked him if there was something going on, during the day. He kept shrugging them off. Didn’t want to neither assume, or take anything for granted. Or even hope by this stage. He tried to put it in the back of his mind and get through classes. He made an effort not to look for Robert in the corridors. 

When the school day wrapped up, he tried to get away from his friends, well to lessen the awkward factor. He succeeded to some extent. Most of them left him alone, and when Robert came up to his locker, and asked if he was ready to leave. There was only one witness to it. He knew his phone would buzz all night, so he picked it up and turned the sound of it. Hoping to be able to ignore it until he got home. 

They walked across the yard, down to the street, where Robert seemed to aim for a coffee shop. Aaron didn’t particularly like coffee. They went in, and Robert told him to sit at a table. He hoped that Robert wouldn’t buy him some silly, expensive unappreciated coffee. To his pleasure Robert came back with a soda each. “Didn’t think you were that into coffee” he said as he put it down in front of him. Then he did one better, and pulled a sandwich from his pocket. Aaron took it with a smile. 

There was never any awkward silence between them, and after the coffee shop, they walked slowly until they ended up close to Aarons. He asked Robert if they should buy take out, and continue to his. They decided on Hamburgers and chips, and made it to Aarons with the food still quite warm. They sat in the sofa and argued about what to watch while they ate. 

They ended up watching a rerun of TopGear, that was the only thing they could agree about. Aaron was happy but tried to look indifferent, he lost himself in thought. An hour later he woke up in Robert’s arms. Robert sound asleep under his chin. He tried to get up, but Robert’s hold of him was to tight, and when Aaron moved, he only held on tighter. Aaron gave up and went back to his original position, falling asleep almost immediately. 

They were woken up by a screaming Chas, Aarons mother. She’d stumbled over the couch and saw two figures, and since Aaron hadn’t told her he’d have someone over, she’d been surprised and a surprised Chas was a screaming Chas.  
Robert’s reaction was not expected. He took a tighter grip of Aaron and shoved him behind him. Aaron had his face filled with Robert’s back. He snorted and got out from under him, and looked at his mother who was now staring at Robert with curious eyes.  
After a while Aaron broke the silence “You don’t need to protect me Robert, it’s my mum”. Robert’s stance relaxed, and he moved and let go of Aaron. His mum huffed a laugh, and sat down in the armchair in front of them. “So, an introduction would be nice” she said with a smirk and Aaron blushed.

Robert muttered something about scare of his life, and gritted his teeth, before he gathered his mobile from the coffee table, and moved to the hall, where he put his shoes on. Aaron followed him, and stood there, feeling awkward. Where did they go from here? He had no clue. 

“Well, see you in school tomorrow” Robert said, and added, “well, later today actually”. Then he leant forward and kissed Aaron on the cheek, before he turned and left. 

Aaron’s hand reached for the spot that Robert’d kissed. He touched it. It didn’t feel any different on the surface. Even though he could feel exactly where the lips had touched his skin. He closed his eyes, and went back in to the living room to face his mother.  
She met him with a smirk. “So, who’s the boyfriend” she asked him. Aaron shrugged. She bombarded him with questions, which he shrugged off, and evaded until she let him go to bed. He took his time to get ready and when he was on his back in his bed, he looked to the ceiling for a moment, before he drifted off. 

It felt like he’d only just closed his eyes when the alarm went. He groaned and turned, trying to ignore the sound of it. He could still feel the ghost of Robert’s lips to his skin. 

* 

It was a surprise that he didn’t see Robert the next day in school. Or the day after. He wondered if he was being avoided, or if Robert even was in school. He didn’t want to ask anyone. And to be honest, his friends wouldn’t know, and he didn’t know Robert’s friends, if he even had any. 

His friends couldn’t decide between them if he was moping or wallowing He didn’t care. It wasn’t like they shared classes or anything. He tried to figure out if it was worth it to get detention on purpose to see the other boy again, but decided against it. He wasn’t that desperate to catch a glimpse of the other boy. Yet.

It was three days later he caught a glimpse of the other boy in a corridor. He had black rings under his eyes and looked like he hadn’t slept for a month. Aaron guessed he had been ill or something. He walked up towards Robert, but as he came closer. Robert saw him and turned his back at him. He was definitely avoiding Aaron. 

He decided to skip the rest of the day. When he started to leave, he changed his mind. His mum would get a call, and he would be in trouble at home. It was better to rough it out. Trying to ignore the turmoil inside, and his friends concerned looks.  
He didn’t have any classes he had do any physical work in today, so he would be able to zone out from the lectures. 

Which of course landed him back in detention. Because it was that kind of day, wasn’t it? He was asked a question, and not even when the teacher stood beside him glowering, did he notice her asking. 

As he entered the room for detention. He was relieved to see no Robert, and a couple of kids he knew from one of his classes. They spent the time working with the homework they’d gotten last class that was due in next week. It felt good to get it done. He couldn’t stop looking at the door though, wondering if Robert would come through it. He didn’t and Aaron wasn’t really surprised. Sad, but not surprised.

As he left the room, heading to his locker, and then walking out of the school. He saw that the car Robert used to ride was still in the parking lot. He walked across the street, and stayed back in the bus shed, looking over at the car. His bus, came and went, without him in it. He stood firm and looked over at the car in the parking lot. Just before the next bus arrived, he spotted the two men leaving the building heading for the car. As the bus came up to the shed, he got on, eyes still glued on the blonde man across the street. As he sat down on the bus, their eyes suddenly met and Aarons breath caught. 

The trip home was a blur, he really tried not to think about Robert and failing miserably. As he reached his bus stop, he got up and left the bus. Still caught up in his thoughts. He walked the familiar path towards home caught up in his thoughts. Mostly trying to make sense of his own feelings and the way Robert’d been avoiding him. 

Suddenly there was somebody in the way. He tried to walk around the other person, but he was firmly in the way. Aaron looked up, straight into Robert’s face. His breath caught again. He wondered if he was hallucinating, or had fallen asleep on the bus, and was in the middle of some kind of dream. 

Robert looked at him expectantly. Aaron realised that he’d probably said something and was expecting an answer. He gathered himself and asked Robert to repeat what he’d said. 

“Do you want to go somewhere to talk? Or, I asked if you had the time” Robert asked, and Aaron shrugged, and tried to not be too eager. Robert pointed to a coffee shop across the street. They headed over and Robert bought Aaron a cup of brew, and an Americano for himself. They sat down in a booth. Aaron looked expectantly at Robert. He didn’t really know what to think.

Robert hesitated and looked shy all of a sudden. It seemed like he couldn’t decide what to say. He squirmed in his seat. Aaron looked at his tea. He stirred it before he looked up. Robert met his eyes. 

“Sooo…” Robert started. Aaron inhaled, trying to prepare for what Robert was about to say. He had no clue what he wanted to talk about. He could see Robert inhale and it looked like he made a decision. 

“I want to date you! No wait” Robert said, words tumbling. Aaron shrugged “You don’t want to date me?” he asked. 

“No,” Robert said “I want to properly date you, but I was supposed to ASK you if you wanted to go on a date, not command one” he looked coy. Aaron smiled. “Ah, OK” he said smiling at Robert. Quiet settled at the table.

Robert still looked expectantly at him. Aaron smirked. “Havn’t been asked anything yet” he said, looking at Robert who started to blush.

“Hm, OK, do you want to go on a date with me” he finally asked. Aaron smirked again. “Well, Robert, Yes I would like that” he said. 

The smile on Roberts face was worth all the agony of the last couple of days agony. He looked forward to what ever this would lead.


	2. first (well kind of) date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this ran away with me.

So they decided to meet up after school on Friday. It was the third date, well, the first proper, because the movie thing didn’t really count as far as Aaron was concerned. And the coffee date. Well. This was more of a date. Prepared, and well. You know. He was rambling even as he was thinking about it. 

Being on a “real” date felt completely different from meeting up and doing stuff together. Firstly, he knew that Robert wanted it to be a date. That he was interested in him. That he wanted to spend time with him. And as an added bonus, the anxiety, and well, distraction. Expectations and dread in a weird mix. Wondering about later. Where will it lead. Will they kiss or not? Hold hands at any given time? Touch? He didn’t let his mind wander into snogging territory. But still. 

When Robert had showed up at his door, finally. Aaron had been nervous and not invited him in. Well, since his own floor was covered with clothes, he couldn’t take him in there, and all there was in there was his bed anyway, and maybe Robert would think he was too forward. And he didn’t really want him to meet his mother, who occupied the couch and telly tonight. 

They walked slowly down the street. The silence wasn’t all comfortable, but it wasn’t that awkward either. After a while they felt more relaxed and they drifted closer to each other, and suddenly they had a lot to talk about. They had discovered earlier that they had a lot in common, and those things they didn’t was just making things more interesting. Their differences almost completing them. 

Robert abruptly stops, they are standing outside a restaurant. A posh one at that. Aaron cringes a little as it’s clear that this is the place Robert wants to take him. He’s hoping that he won’t stick out like a sore thumb. He knows that he will feel like one though. Awkward.

*

And now he was sitting here, in a fancy restaurant, with Robert in front of him. He was hiding behind his menu. Checking the blonde out. His beautiful sparkling eyes, his cheekbones. The face structure. The smirking lips that looked so, very, kissable.   
As the waiter arrived, to ask for their drinks, he looked down at the menu again, he realised it could have been written in Chinese. He had no clue what they were serving. On the other hand, he knew exactly which freckle he wanted to start with, if he got a chance to kiss them. He told the waiter he wanted what Robert ordered, and hoped that it was something he’d manage to drink. 

He gathered himself and looked at the food in the menu. Burgers. They had burgers. He’d order one of those he thought and put the paper down. It took him a moment to realise Robert was speaking to him. Asking what he’d decided to eat. When Aaron told him, he smirked. 

“I should have known” he said and put his menu down. “I’m going with pasta” he continued before asking Aaron if he could cook. Aaron looked at him matching his smirk. 

“Yeah, I do a mean bacon sarnie, and I excel at toast” he said. That got Robert laughing. A happy sound that Aaron decided he wanted to hear again. And again. It was the nicest sound he’d heard for a long while. He could imagine hearing it a lot. And enjoying the feeling of warmth it brought to his own chest. Both smirks turned into genuine smiles, then they were laughing. 

“I make a mean SpagBol” Robert said, “I could make it for you sometime?” he offered, like a question. Aaron nodded, trying to hide the happiness that spread inside his chest when he realised that Robert wanted to continue seeing him. Maybe he could look forward to more dates. Maybe not here. It wasn’t as bad as he’d dreaded when he saw it, but he didn’t feel completely relaxed. Although Robert made it a lot easier. 

When the food comes he’s pleasantly surprised its nice and it tastes really good. Robert finishes before he does. Stealing a couple of chips from his plate. Aaron tries to swat the thieving hands away, he slaps at them. Without any real force behind.

They talk. A lot. Time flies. Aaron has to stop himself from reaching over to touch Robert repeatedly. The few times he forgets to stop himself the touch tingles through his arm. They sit there, engrossed with each other. Aaron is thinking about how good it would feel to slide his arms around Robert, how safe he would feel if Robert did the same when somebody cleared their throat. He’s a bit dazed as he looks up at their waiter. Robert seems equally dazed as he asks for the check. 

They stand and Aaron is waiting for Robert to put his blazer on. Blazer. He is a high school kid. Aaron was comfortable in his own hoodie. Aaron nodded towards the exit and they started a slow walk towards the doors. When they were outside the restaurant it was dark. They started walking towards Aaron’s. He wondered where Robert lived, but didn’t bother asking. They stopped to look at a car parked in a curb. It was a vintage Porsche. Robert was going on about how he wanted one, when he suddenly turned to Aaron, and looked at him. Really looked. 

“You would look good in a Porsche” Aaron said, totally off hand, and just to say something. Robert moved in closer, and then he pushed him up at the wall behind him. Aaron opened his mouth. At first there wasn’t any sound coming out. But then he managed a croak.

“What are you doing Robert?” he was still kind of croaking. It got kind of difficult breathing. Robert’s hand was on his chest. On his heart. Robert could probably feel his chest rising with every breath, and his heart beating. He looked dazed and a little confused. 

“I don’t know” the older boy answered. “I think I’m kissing you” he continued and leant in and did just that. Aaron could feel his lips part, to give Robert’s tongue entrance. He moaned and could hear a similar sound from close by. When they parted, he looked at Robert.

“Well, this is a date” Robert said “If I’m not totally uninformed, this is the kind of thing you’re supposed to do on dates” he continued and leant in again. Aaron leant forward and kissed him back fiercely. When they pulled back this time, Robert’s blazer was opened, as was his button up shirt. Robert had his hands under Aaron’s tee and they were breathing heavily. Looking at each other they started to laugh. Uncontrollably. After a while they parted and started to correct their clothes. And as they started walking again. 

Aaron smiled and looked at Robert “I like this date stuff” he said with a blush. Robert nodded. 

“Yeah,” he answered with a blush his voice a bit hoarse. 

Aaron started to worry. His mum was home, so he couldn’t bring Robert inside. Or he honestly didn’t want to. His mum would never let it just pass. She would interrogate him and keep him busy, and Aaron wanted to have Robert for himself. 

Robert seemed to be of the same mind because he asked him if his mum was home. He seemed as disappointed as Aaron felt. Aaron didn’t have the guts to ask if they could go to Robert’s. He didn’t have to. Robert informed him that his family was at home. 

They stopped outside of Aarons home. Standing way to close to each other. Aaron’s gaze kept at Robert’s face and shifted between his eyes, and lips. When Robert’s eyes stayed at his lips, they suddenly leant into each other. The kisses are more urgent.   
Deeper. He can feel Robert arch into him. His skin is hot under the clothes. Their mouths hot and hard against each other. Aaron can feel the slide of Robert’s tongue against his own, it makes him dizzy. Kissing is so good, he doesn’t ever want to stop, or break away, even for a moment. 

A catcall broke them apart eventually. 

“I don’t want to leave” Robert said.

“I don’t want you to” Aaron answered.

They looked at each other. “You got plans for tomorrow?” Robert asked. He shook his head. 

“Can I come over? Early? Please” 

Aaron nodded eagerly.


	3. Chat and chocolate cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the chapter name is more exciting than the chapter itself I think

Sleeping was a challenge. He’d gotten undressed, showered and ready. Avoided his mum as best as he could. Short answers, telling her nothing was always the best way. If she got her teeth in any of his business. She didn’t let go. She was like one of those Bull terriers, that didn’t let go when they bit you. He’d learned that the hard way. 

In the solace of his room he repeated the night in his head over and over again. It had been really really nice. Then there was the texting. Making plans for their Saturday. He had high hopes for tomorrow. And that’s where the sleepless night started. Hope, dread and well, more hope. The things he wanted to do with Robert, the things he thought they’d do, and the things he hoped they’d do. 

Exhausted he fell asleep somewhere around 4 am. Woken by his buzzing phone around 7.30 (well, Robert had said early, and obviously he meant it). He could hear his mum roaming around in the kitchen. It was Saturday and he knew that she needed to get to the pub early on to prepare for a busy day. 

He got up and started making a weekend breakfast for them both. Well, the same stuff as usual toast and tea, and as a weekend treat some bacon. He avoided all questions by deflecting and they ended up talking about someone who’d his mum met at the pub a couple of nights ago instead of Aaron’s life, or as his mum put it, lack thereof.

Robert arrived half an hour after his mum left. He taken another shower, more to make time pass than any other reason. He’d chosen what to wear the night before, and you could only brush your teeth for a certain time before that got boring. In the end he sat for about fifteen minutes on the couch just waiting. Biting his nails. When Robert texted he was outside he grabbed his hoodie and ran out the door, half way down, he realised he’d forgotten both his phone and wallet, and had to go back up again to retrieve them. 

Well down on the street, he saw Robert standing there, looking a little unsure. As he smiled at the other boy, the tension that he’d seen left Robert and he reciprocated the smile with one of his own. A bright, happy smile that was making his face even more beautiful than before. 

They’d decided to go start the day by going for a coffee at a nice place Robert had heard of. Aaron wasn’t that fond of coffee, but he could manage it, if there wasn’t any options. And there was, he ordered some tea and as he saw the chocolate cakes, he couldn’t not order one. Robert smiled at him and ordered an Americano and a croissant, and a cookie excusing himself by claiming to not have had any breakfast. Aaron answered his claim with a smirk. 

“Yeah, right” he said. Robert laughed and blushed a little. They found a boot to sit in, and Robert opted to sit beside Aaron, instead of in front of him. They started on their treats and drinks, chatting away. 

After a while, and halfway through his chocolate cake, Aaron decided it was time to ask the other boy about what had happened and why he’d avoided him in school all week. He was sure that Robert had avoided him that it’d not been a coincidence. 

He took a deep breath.

“So” he started “could you please tell me what I did to make you avoid me in school almost all week?” He looked at Robert closely. Hoping that he would answer honestly and not make up excuses or lie to his face. Robert squirmed a little in his seat, blushed some more and looked at him.

“Well, I heard rumors that you were gay, and I didn’t want to catch anything” he said. Aaron looked at him, saw the twink in his eye before Robert winked at him. He punched his arm. They started to giggle. 

“No, I had something serious to consider and I didn’t want to be distracted. I had to make a decision” he said. “Dad asked me if I wanted to move to Spain, to live with my grandmother, he had already planned the whole thing. I needed to think it through by myself” he told Aaron who listened closely. Hope dying. Robert was going to move. To another country. His mood slipped. He looked at the table. Just his luck. He heard Robert clear his throat. “I decided to stay, that’s why I asked you out”. 

This time it was Aaron’s turn to smile like an idiot. Robert laughed. 

“Did you honestly think that I’d take you out to a fancy restaurant spend time with you and my hard earned pocket money, on the most amazing date I’ve ever been on, not ever wanting it to end, and when it did make plans for the day, not being able to sleep, and then just leave the country?” he asked and watched Aaron shrug. 

“You’re hot, older than me, and well. I can’t really see why you’d like to spend neither time or money on me” Aaron confessed. Robert looked at him like he was crazy and it was his turn to squirm.

“Really” Robert sounded confused. “You might be a year younger than I am, but. Really, you can’t see why I’d want to date you? Those kisses yesterday didn’t tell you anything” he continued. 

“Tell me again” Aaron winked at Robert. “I think I need a repeat of it to remember what they meant.” And Robert did. Repeatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is just what I mean. I've got 4 or 5 stories going on. I can't seem to end them.... They just keep going ... Maybe I should split them into chapters and publish them. I don't know. We'll see


	4. Pineapple and movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we’re going to spend most of the day with the boys. Then. They spend the rest of eternity in their own world, without us bothering/stalking them, OK?! We’ll visit some of the other worlds created for and with them.

They were almost thrown out from the coffee place. Almost. They were asked to leave. Very politely, and the staff person wore a smirk worthy of Robert’s face, and kept snickering. Aaron was amused to see Robert turning the tables and threatening to make a complaint to the manager. It stopped the snickering. But Aaron felt like it was an empty threat.   
They stood outside. It wasn’t raining and they slowly started to walk towards the city centre. Aaron decided that going with the flow was his plan for today. He would let Robert lead. 

To his own amusement they ended up in the park, children’s section, where they’d put up a fun fair for the week, complete with some fun rides for them. He was really going to enjoy this.

“Did you know about this?” he asked Robert who shook his head in answer.

“Nope, just luck” Robert said, with a bright smile and a twinkle in his eyes. Aaron was looking forward to this. They paid the small entrance fee and Robert bought them tickets for the rides. They both eyed the bumper cars. They agreed not to compete. Of course it turned into a competition. They spent all their tickets before they knew it. It was the most fun he’d had in ages. 

They found a candy stand, and bought some spun sugar, and a slushie each. They walked around for a while, before they found a shooting gallery. They tried it once each, and Aaron won a small teddy which he immediately gave to Robert, who laughed and told him he’d treasure it always. 

They spent a couple of hours in the fair, and money. It was one of the best days in Aaron’s life. Absolutely top three. When they finally felt done with the place, his stomach was growling at him, and he turned to Robert.

“take out and my place?” he asked. They agreed on pizza. Aaron frowning at the thought of pineapple on it. Something Robert wanted. But, he could keep it. As long as he didn’t think Aaron would eat it. He was happy with his own pizza, a meat variety one. no veggies. They went into a food market and bought some drinks (and crisps) too. Heading for Aaron’s place. 

Well inside Robert headed for the couch with the food, Aaron for the kitchen where he got some cutlery, glasses and plates. They debated for a while about if they’d watch a movie or some telly, settling on one of Aaron’s dvds. Before they could settle, Chas called to check up on Aaron, telling him that she’d stay late. 

If Aaron hadn’t seen the movie before, you could have asked him and he’d have no clue what it was about. He may have his head turned towards the telly, but his mind and glance was elsewhere. It didn’t take long before he was busy with other more important things. Well, busy with kissing. Mostly. And Robert’s torso. He was quite busy, with kissing Robert’s mouth, and torso. And touching. Robert didn’t seem to mind, and listening to the delicious sounds that came out of his mouth, when it wasn’t occupied with Aaron’s, he liked it as much as Aaron did. 

Before it got to much, they broke apart. Gasping for air, and looking at each other. 

“Wait a moment” Robert gasped. Aaron sat back. They tried to gather themself, and Aaron tried to get his mind out of the gutter while he straighened his clothes. At least he was wearing all of his. Robert’s shirt was on the floor. Aaron watched him thinking he would pick it up and put it on. But Robert didn’t. He just sat there breathing hard, with closed eyes. 

“You ok?” He asked the other boy. Robert looked okay, but he’d stopped kissing him.

“Yeah” Robert answered. “I just don’t want to rush things, I want to take my time, and I want you to know I want to be serious with this, you, I want there to be an us” he said.   
“Oh, I want it to be serious too” Aaron said almost automatically, as it took a moment to all sink in. He looked at the floor and saw Roberts shirt. He picked it up and folded it, and put it on the back of the couch. Then he looked up again, at Robert who was meeting his eyes, with a combination of curiosity, care and also looking kind of nervous. Fidgeting a little. He couldn’t take it anymore. He kind of pounced again. Aiming for Robert’s lips, and belt buckle. Robert let out a surprised sound but didn’t resist, he went with it in a way Aaron really hadn’t expected. 

Robert was naked within thirty seconds. Then he started to undress Aaron, who felt a sudden shyness, and pulled away. Robert stopped what he was doing, touching and kissing, immediately, although with a groan of disappointment. Aaron pulled up his jeans, and down his tee. He started to pick up Robert’s clothes. 

“My room” he ordered Robert with a tilt of his head towards it. “Now!” He didn’t wait for a reply, but held on to the things he picked up, and walked towards it. He could hear Robert moving behind him, picking up things and following in a hurry. Well inside his room, he dropped all of Robert’s stuff on the floor before he turned around, waited for Robert to enter before he pushed him up against the now closed door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ll leave them at it here. They deserve some privacy. Just know that when Chas came home a few hours later she found them wrapped up in each other, like she will do many nights to come, because of course she opens Aaron’s door to check on him every night she comes home. Especially if she finds an unknown t-shirt folded on the back of the couch and a sock on the living room table. She is nosy like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if the story makes sense, I hope it does.


End file.
